


Just a Start

by Kaslyna



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Melanie Cavill really needs to sleep, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: By his count, Melanie hadn’t slept in approximately 56 hours-unless he’d missed something somehow, but Bennett knew her well enough almost seven years in to know that that was unlikely. The past few days had been rough; never ending problems here and there. He’d barely even gotten to see her in that timeframe.Or, Bennett tries to get Melanie to sleep.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Just a Start

**Author's Note:**

> I just kinda wanted to write fluff I guess, and this idea came to mind. Credit to AstrologicalGem for the title because this fic would have never been posted if they didn't help me find one.

By his count, Melanie hadn’t slept in approximately 56 hours-unless he’d missed something somehow, but Bennett knew her well enough almost seven years in to know that that was unlikely. The past few days had been rough; never ending problems here and there. He’d barely even gotten to see her in that timeframe. 

It was with that in mind that he worked up the courage to knock on her door after she’d come in from her hospitality shift. She called for him to enter, and he did. She was at her desk, barely glancing up from whatever she was fixated on. 

“Did you need something?” she belatedly realized how rude her distracted state might be, and while Bennett wouldn’t care, she did. 

“You need to rest, Mel,” his voice was gentle, but the unimpressed look she shot him was not. 

“Ben,” she sighed exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes. 

“You can’t keep doing this,” he didn’t back down, “Do you even remember the last time you slept?”

“I…” she started, and stopped once she realized she didn’t have a good answer for him. 

He quirked an eyebrow, “Exactly, so…”

A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes as she watched him gesture towards her bunk, emboldening her, “Come over here and make me.”

It took him a moment of consideration, calculating just how angry she might be before deciding he didn’t really care. For her part she took his lack of response as a concession. It was a mistake, she realized as he covered the distance between them fast, grabbing her by the waist to pick her up. 

“Let me down!” she yelped, stifling the laughter that threatened to bubble out of her at his antics. 

“Okay,” he replied, smoothly depositing her in her bunk, careful to make sure he didn’t injure her in the process.

When she tried to get up, he blocked her with her body. She glared at him once she realized he wouldn’t budge, but Bennett was not fazed by it. Melanie’s face dropped into a sulky expression that made him laugh a little as he knelt down and brushed hair back from her face. 

“You do realize that this isn’t a guarantee I’ll actually fall asleep, right?” she challenged. 

“I’m worried about you, Mel,” he admitted, “Let me take care of you for once, okay?”

Her expression softened a little at his response, “You already do. Idiot.”

He smiled crookedly at that, “Just try, please? For me.”

“Well, if you put it _that_ way…” she smirked, but he gave her an unimpressed look in response to the innuendo in her tone. 

“I’m staying here till you fall asleep, just so you know,” he informed her, “Javi’s worried too, and will take the helm until I’m sure you’ll get at _least_ two hours in. And don’t forget I know exactly what you sound like when you sleep, so you can’t fake it with me.”

Her nose wrinkled, “I do _not_ snore.”

“You do, and it’s adorable,” he couldn’t help but laugh at the indignant expression on her face at the reminder of what he’d once told her about herself. 

“I will try,” she relented after a momentary silence, “But _only_ because it’s you, and if you repeat that to _anyone_ I will put you in compost so fast.”

“Thank you,” he leaned forward to kiss her forehead in gratitude, heart swelling with affection as she grumbled in annoyance. 

“It’s too bad this bunk is so small,” she complained after a few minutes. 

Bennett rolled his eyes a little, “You need sleep, not sex.”

“Can’t I need both?” she quipped, wiggling her eyebrows at him playfully. 

“ _Sleep_ ,” he commanded, his tone firm and insistent. He watched in fascination as her eyes darkened at his minor outburst, filing the knowledge away for later. 

Melanie wanted to stay awake, she really did, if only to prove to him that she could take care of herself _just_ fine. Except her body had other plans, and within fifteen minutes she had drifted off, lulled to sleep by the scent of him so close to her. When Bennett was sure she was asleep, he stared at her for a while. She always looked so peaceful like this; he wished he could bring her the same peace during the day, too. 

He was reluctant to leave, but he knew Javi would be annoyed if he stayed away from the helm too long. Still, it took all of his willpower to tear himself away from Melanie’s side instead of taking spare blankets and making a bed on the floor or claiming one of the unused bunks. She wasn’t the only one who didn’t sleep enough.

But leave he did, hoping that she’d be able to get at least two hours. It was a start, and he would take what he could get when it came to getting her to sleep. 

When it came to getting Melanie to take care of herself, sometimes a start was the best that could be done, after all, Bennett mused. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at amandarosewater if you wanna come chat. :)


End file.
